Ups and Downs
Characters * Marshall * Simon * Esther * King Rhoudes Speech So what do you think guys for the format of the story? Leave your ideas down below, I would love to read them. What do you think what will happen on the next episode? Story The episode starts with Marshall preparing for their lunch with his uncle Simon until a great yell was heard outside. His mother, Esther, just banged the door and told them to go outside to hear the speech coming from King Rhoudes, their king. The speech was all about an upcoming yet unpredictable war from a barbaric nation, Vesigaul. The king told them that everyone must participate in a harsh training of swordsmanship. The citizens of Sytosia, were in confusion as of why another war has began until one peasant asked that question. The king replied with tender palms that a barbarian will always trigger the war. The citizens were confused because of a not direct answer and sadly gone home with their shelter normally as told by the king. After returning back to their shelters, Marshall continued his work and retained to be neutral as he putting the plates down to the table with the help of his uncle. While eating the meal, Simon simultaneously raised his voice due to an upcoming war with no dignity. After Esther finished her meal, he slapped her younger brother because of having no manner towards the food he was eating and explained that everything will be as long as you have hope and faith. Simon apologized later on. With a five pieces left on the plate, Marshall recaptured the speech and asked his mother about the training, his mother sighs and told him that he needs to face his fears in order to have courage. Marshall overthinked the training which he knew that he will be horrible coming from his heart. The next day was just as he expected last night. Marshall and Simon are precisely grabbed by a knight without Esther. They're heading straight to the garden yard accompanied by other peasants. Upon arriving, the king said to them that always have diplomacy on their side. The training started as the peasants bloom. The first traing is all about introducing the skills of an individual and how he can lift it from beyond. When it was Simon's turn to be interviewed, his voice were clear and concise and have a talent of archery and hunting. A great huntress besides the king told him that a bow and arrow will sometimes came from the act of certain emotion. When it was Marshall's turn, the king already doubt him due to his appearance but after telling that he has a talent of embroidering, the king smiled a little bit and thought something perfect from him, the one he really dug in to. The king invited him to the palace since he was the last one to interviewed he declined with grace. The king was shocked but did noticed that he speaks with his heart unlike his son. The following days were just all about the swordsmanship and archery improvised by Simon. Marshall was doing surprisingly great until he received something quite heart-breaking but what is it? Well a delayed letter from his older sister stated that she was very very ill and accompanied by her abusive father. After that scenario, the following days were poorly executed by him. The king approached him and said what happened but Marshall faked it by saying "nothing is wrong just feel exhausted after 27 days of training." The king understood and ordered that this will be the last day of training. Once Marshall heard the speech, he quickly ran as possible only to found out that her sister was deceased resulting in the one and only child of a divorced mother thus creating a fear of loss from his psyche. Few days later, the death of Marshall's older sister was spreading around the kingdom. Once the royalty heard it, King Rhoudes offered a help by giving her a nice grave and a coffin. Upon the burial, Marshall's father was accused for the loss, he tried to defend himself but in the end, he ends up in the dungeon. The last words of him was a forgiveness to Esther and his seven other wives but for Mashall?, he already forgave him a long time ago. Poll Do you like this episode? Yes Maybe No Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Chronological Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Adventure Category:Plot Category:Plot Twist